


Night Moves

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Fluff, Howl's Moving Castle inspired, Kissing, M/M, Ohno has a lighthouse, Pure silliness with feelings, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things are happening in town, just as Sho is about to leave. Ohno doesn't want him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the [Yamaficcon 2!](http://murasakinoyume.livejournal.com/27457.html) \- Jukebox Roulette at LiveJournal, where I was assigned the song by Joe Hisaishi (Howl's Moving Castle OST) - [Merry Go Round of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMGetv40FkI).

Ohno Satoshi wasn't a morning person or a night person, but rather a person who existed in exactly the frame of time he needed to each day, with a little extra sleep if he was lucky. It was often still dark when he rolled himself out of bed, and occasionally still sunny when he crawled back into it again, but that was the life of a baker. It didn't matter so much if he got off to a wobbly start on his bicycle, or that he had to make his own coffee with no other shops open so early. The smell of warm bread and a cool sea breeze made everything worthwhile.

Most of the time. This morning it was a bit harder to take, if only for the news he'd gotten the night before. His best friend, the man he was in love with, was leaving for the summer. If not longer, depending on what came of the internship he'd accepted in the city.

At first he'd considered begging Sho not to go, but then he worried about how that might look. Trying to rob Sho of a career opportunity because of his own selfish desires, that wasn't really something Ohno could bring himself to do so easily. With no real indication that Sho felt the same, it was hard to justify the risk. He was still mulling over his options, absently pedaling, when the outline of a man on the ground snapped him back to attention.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed, slowing his pace as he approached.

It took him a moment to spot the slope of the man's shoulders in the dark, but once they became more visible, Ohno's concern began to grow. What was Sho doing out in the middle of the street this early in the morning?

Letting his bicycle gently drop to the ground as he climbed off, Ohno walked the last steps necessary to reach his friend's body. Kneeling down carefully, he watched Sho for any sign that he was in pain. It didn't appear as if he was in any trouble, his chest rising and falling in a normal rhythm. He looked sort of cute with his relaxed expression and his hair partly covering his eyes. Ohno chuckled at the thought of a drunk, stumbling Sho only making it as far as here before passing out.

Ah, but the more he considered it, the less he thought it possible that this was the result of their night out. They were nowhere near their favorite bar, where Sho had given him the news. Sho's apartment above the haberdasher's was far in the other direction. If Sho had come this way, Ohno would have spotted him. Maybe he'd been sleepwalking?

"I don't think I'm supposed to wake you up," Ohno mentioned softly, not wanting to accidentally do just that by speaking loudly. But then - did the rules of not waking a sleepwalker apply if the sleepwalker wasn't walking anymore?

"Sho-chan, it's morning now," Ohno informed him, lightly patting Sho's head for lack of a better waking-up method. Dropping his voice an octave, he lightly nudged Sho's side with his knee. "It's moooooorning. Hello."

He grinned when Sho's right eye opened just a tiny sliver, then closed again. It almost looked like he'd been awake the whole time, but Ohno knew better. He laughed when Sho suddenly shot straight up and rubbed frantically at his eyelids.

"What!?"

As soon as his eyes were fully open, Sho looked to him for some sort of explanation.

"Don't ask me," Ohno said with a shrug. "I just found you here."

He probably shouldn't have been as amused as he was about this. Anything could have happened to his friend! Sho could have been robbed, or maybe rained on until he was shivering and sick. It was a lucky thing that nothing worse had happened to him than spending the night in an uncomfortable spot.

"I didn't fall asleep here," Sho stated with a frown. "I know I was in my bed before."

Ohno felt a little sorry for him, being so discombobulated upon waking. Sho looked around him in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck either because he was nervous or because he'd used gravel as a pillow. Ohno pat his shoulder sympathetically before helping him to stand up.

Ohno had known Sho to be just a little weird for as long as he could remember. He pulled out his leg hair when he was stressed or bored, kept his old wisdom teeth in jars, and occasionally wore far more layers than necessary to keep warm. Ohno was just as strange. He knew anyone would say so, because he lived alone in a small cottage next to an old lighthouse, spent one summer entirely obsessed with seagulls, and had no problem with picking his nose in public.

Maybe that was why he wasn't all that worried about this new development in Sho's life. Well, at least not yet.

"Do you want to come with me?" Ohno asked him, lifting his bicycle back up. It could probably fit two people, if Sho didn't have the energy to walk all the way home. "Get a cup of coffee? I could do toast pretty quickly at the shop."

"I should probably go back home."

Ohno's face fell at that. Weird or not, Sho had just gotten here! And now Ohno wasn't sure they had all that much time left to be together.

"I'll come back," Sho promised, "Not to this spot, I mean to the bakery. I'll have breakfast! I just think... you know, not in my pajamas."

Ohno laughed softly and nodded in understanding. Even if it would have been a nice change of pace in a town that didn't have much for entertainment, it probably wasn't the lasting impression Sho would want to make before he took his leave.

Still, he wished that Sho had accepted his offer for a ride home. Ohno was late for opening the bakery anyway, so what did it matter if he added a few minutes more?

"Make the bread, love the bread, eat the bread~" Ohno sang as he unlocked the front of the shop. As he leisurely made his way toward the back, he noticed that the comforting smell of baking bread was already surrounding him. Ahhh. Perfect. Was there anything better than the scent of --

Wait a minute.

Ohno rushed to the kitchens, but no one was there. Or if there had been someone, they weren't here anymore. Shoving a mitt on his hand, he pulled open the first oven to find nearly golden pastries on a baking sheet. Same with the next oven, but with a loaf of bread inside.

"I'm going crazy," he decided, shaking his head and closing the ovens again.

People always did accuse of him of spacing out. Maybe they were right.

 

 

 

 

There were no mysteriously baking-on-their-own pastries the next morning, but Sho was waiting for him before he'd properly opened shop. Apparently he'd not slept well again, or so he explained over a fresh cup of coffee.

"You didn't have any clothes on?" Ohno repeated part of his story, and immediately tried to fight off the image that was coming to mind. It was a really, really appealing one, but this was an inappropriate time. Sho hadn't told him so he could drift off into a lustful daydream.

He'd done enough lustful dreaming the night before, at least what he could remember of it. He'd never thought about whether a person could be sad and horny at once, but now he knew it was so.

"None at all, and my arm was hanging out the open window. I can't tell if I was getting fresh air or attempting to escape my own apartment," Sho added with a deep and rumbling laugh.

Ohno couldn't help but point out then, "It's a good thing you didn't fall out entirely."

He hated to cut Sho's laughter short (it was a really great sound), but he felt that it was important Sho think about things a little differently. Ohno had found him in the middle of a street only yesterday! The whole situation would stop being funny if this continued and Sho was somehow injured.

"You're right. I have to figure out what's going on," Sho agreed, chewing on his lip as he thought. It was very distracting to Ohno, especially with some naked thoughts of the man still bouncing around in his head. When Sho added, _can I stay at your place tonight?_ , Ohno nearly choked on his own saliva.

"What? I don't..." he tried to answer, shaking his head vigorously.

No part of that was a good idea.

"What if this keeps happening to me in the city? I'll die," Sho pointed out, draping his body over the bakery counter in distress. "Please help meeeee. I'll sleep on your couch, and then if I start moving, you'll hear me and maybe we'll figure out what's wrong. You're the only one I can ask. _Please_."

Ohno stroked his chin as he thought it over. Helping Sho in any way with moving to the city was not in his best interest. However, Sho dying in some sleep-related accident was also very far from something he wanted to happen. Maybe, just maybe, Sho would be so grateful to him that he'd consider staying. It was a far-fetched thought, but at this point Ohno didn't have much of a choice.

"You can sleep in my bed," Ohno told him, clearing his throat in embarrassment before adding, "I like the couch anyway."

"Yes! You are the best!"

Sho nearly knocked over the display of fresh jams perched on a make-shift shelf to the left of him, but caught the two wobbling jars just in time. With a sheepish laugh he backed away from the counter and bowed in thanks.

"I'll bring you one of Matsujun's hats!" he promised, quickly sliding his bag over his shoulder and heading for the door. "One of the ones you'd never buy but secretly want to wear."

"No such thing," Ohno huffed, but it was a lie. Sho knew him better than anyone. Watching the back of him as he pushed the bakery door open and walked off was painful for the very first time.

"I'll tell him," Ohno decided aloud.

What did he have to lose? Aside from the possibility that things would become so awkward that Sho would never return, not even for a visit, what would the big deal be?

Frowning deeply, Ohno purposely shoved one of the jam jars off the shelf, sighing as it shattered on the bakery floor. It wasn't as satisfying a move as he'd hoped it would be.

Damn.

 

 

 

 

Sho had been to Ohno's place more than once in the time they'd known each other. He'd helped Ohno home after some of those late nights at the bar, and had been to a few gatherings held there only because Nino wanted to have a party but refused to use his own living space for them. Sho coming over alone for the whole night, though, was a very new thing. Ohno wasn't sure what he was afraid Sho might find, but he still wandered through each room of his small home until he was convinced that nothing would freak Sho out to the point of him running away.

Though there was a chance he'd run away whenever Ohno got around to confessing, right? Or in the middle of the night again, maybe half-naked. Maybe half-naked because the confession went well! In Ohno's eyes, that would be a successful evening.

When a knock sounded at the door, Ohno rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and opened it with more flourish than intended. Maybe that was why he forgot to say something charming, and instead greeted Sho with--

"I don't have any food!"

Sho looked puzzled for a moment, but then burst into laughter. Ohno laughed along with him, relaxing a little as Sho came inside and slipped out of his shoes.

"I have beer, so that should be enough," he replied. Ohno beamed at him, taking the shopping bag from his hands and swinging it lightly. Leave it to Sho to be thoughtful like that. Though he'd forgotten about the fancy hat, apparently, since Ohno didn't see it anywhere.

"Probably shouldn't drink tonight. If we both get drunk we won't really know why you're waking up all weird," he said sadly.

It pained Ohno to have to think in that fashion, especially when getting drunk would really help with the spilling-out-all-his-feelings thing. Oh well. Sho seemed to be in agreement, stretching his arms over his head and shuffling toward Ohno's couch.

"So this is where you'll be? That's good. You can see the door from here," he pointed out, dropping himself onto the cushions.

Ohno nodded and joined his friend, curling his legs up underneath him and setting the shopping bag with beer gently on the floor.

He wasn't sure if he was a light sleeper or not. There was a chance that Sho might wake up to go wandering and Ohno wouldn't even hear him leave. What if they both slept in the bed? Just for tonight? He'd probably feel it if Sho rolled out of bed. That would be sure to wake him up!

"Sho-chan," he started to suggest it, but quickly changed his mind. Not yet. Maybe when they were both more tired. "Should we... watch a movie?"

"One of us would have to get off the couch to put it in, right?" Sho asked, scooting himself a little closer to Ohno. "I'm too lazy."

"I'm lazier and it's my house," Ohno replied, nudging him gently.

"I'm laziest and it's not my house, so why should I do it?"

"You punk," Ohno grumbled, but rather than get up, he turned his body and moved his legs to rest them on Sho's lap. Now neither of them were going anywhere. It was too comfortable.

Ohno was fine with no movie, anyway. Sho was excellent company!

Sho did more talking than Ohno did, and mostly about his upcoming internship. Ohno followed along as best he could, but it was hard to be enthusiastic about the conversation when it ultimately lead to Sho leaving him for the city. His confession was on the tip of his tongue the whole time, truly, but an odd sort of thing happened when you loved a person. What Ohno wanted for himself was less important than seeing Sho happy.

He could wait. Maybe tell him when it would just be getting it off his chest, not making Sho choose. Or was that a bad decision? Argh, it was hard to know. Before long he stopped thinking about it all together, letting the warmth of Sho and the quiet calm lull him to sleep.

The next morning Ohno woke up with his elbow in Sho's armpit. Falling asleep on top of someone was very effective for the prevention of sleepwalking. Who knew!

 

 

 

 

"Not last night, but the night before. There were hearts on every single ribbon. He swears they weren't there when he purchased them," Aiba informed Ohno of Jun's latest hat crisis over dinner, giggling into his cup of tea.

"He needs to sleep more," Ohno laughed too.

Sho hadn't mentioned anything about that when he'd seen him, but then, they'd had other matters to attend to yesterday. In fact, now that he'd mentioned getting more sleep, maybe Aiba would have some advice.

"Sho-chan's not been sleeping well either. He's been doing things at night. Walking and maybe talking or something," Ohno brought up, and before Aiba could ask him how he knew, Ohno continued. "He asked for my help in monitoring him last night, but we fell asleep on the couch, and as far I could tell he didn't move."

Aiba hummed as he took in the information, shoveling some rice into his mouth in what Ohno thought was an attempt to buy some time. After swallowing his food, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it's the job thing. He might be stressed about it. It'll get better once he's in the city."

Ohno wasn't particularly fond of that answer. He wasn't sure if it showed on his face, or if Aiba was just too curious to let the topic go, but after a few more mouthfuls of rice, Aiba spoke up once more.

"There's not really enough data though, is there? You can't assume he's not going to sleepwalk anymore just because you fell asleep on him once," he pointed out, his eyes lighting up as he looked Ohno's way. "You should invite him over again. For his own good."

Much better. Ohno liked that idea. It was already too late to invite him tonight. Sho had declined dinner with them because of family plans. But maybe the next night, if he wasn't too busy with packing or something else distressing to Ohno's heart. He would monitor properly this time!

"Was it really every single ribbon?" Ohno returned to the original story, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Every single one," Aiba confirmed, laughing again so loudly that other people turned to stare. "You should have seen his face."

 

 

 

 

All the water disappeared from the fountain in the center of town the next day, the shimmering pool at the bottom of the mermaid sculpture replaced by a miniature field of bright, blossoming red tulips.

Or so Ohno had heard.

"You have to walk by and see it. It's so well done. It's like they've been growing there all spring."

"But they haven't," Ohno said, handing over a box of cream puffs to one of his regular customers.

"Tulips can be a declaration of love, you know. It's very romantic," Mrs. Yates explained as she accepted her purchase.

It sounded beautiful, but the last thing he wanted to think about was a love declaration right now. He'd blown a perfectly decent opportunity to ask Sho to stay in town the other night, and now the clock was ticking. Only a couple of days before Sho was on a train to the city for the summer (and beyond, if Ohno's fears were justified).

"Maybe the mermaid's in love, then," Ohno answered her, smiling politely as she took her leave.

She would have to be the last customer of the day. Ohno was dedicating some extra time at work tonight to baking Sho's favorite desserts. Because the abundance of sugar would bring on a rush and then a crash, helping him fall into a deep sleep, and maybe prevent his sleepwalking. Not because Ohno wanted to bribe him with delicious pastries so he'd never, ever leave.

Nope.

"I made them with my kneading skills and my love~" Ohno practiced saying with a sweet smile.

Nope. Definitely not.

 

 

 

 

After the night of the persuasive pastries, it was hard not to notice a pattern of events. On nights that Sho chose to curl up in Ohno's bed for the sake of research, everything was fairly normal, both with Sho and in the town. On nights that Sho fell asleep in his own apartment, how he woke up was always completely random, and those were the days that got a little... unusual.

It was hard to resist connecting the dots, even if it was completely ridiculous. Sho couldn't have caused a rainbow to permanently arch between two buildings. It was highly unlikely that he had some way of turning all the rabbits at the pet shop pink. What were the chances that his sleepwalking was the reason that everyone in town seemed to be lucky in love lately? That was just the influence of the springtime, right? The cherry blossoms and the warmer weather.

But just in case he was responsible, it was only fair that he stay in town. At least that was the story Ohno was going with this morning, his last chance to stop Sho from going away.

"I'm not saying you're a wizard anything, but... I don't know, you might be."

"Well, even if I am, my parents aren't going to let me abandon this internship," Sho responded with a soft laugh. "I'm not even living with them anymore, but they're still good at guiding me where they think is best."

It was nice that he was playing along with the wizard idea, but it didn't seem to be changing anything. It was also the first time Ohno had heard that Sho's parents had been involved in the decision-making process. He wasn't sure he liked that very much.

"I think it's best if you stay here so we can keep studying how you sleep," Ohno gave his opinion, but he could see that he was already defeated. It was a crazy thought, anyway.

"I'll be back after the summer, Satoshi," Sho reminded, "We can try again then."

The look on Sho's face seemed to reflect exactly how Ohno felt about that - uncertain. But if that was Sho's position on things, then who was Ohno to say no? He might have been someone, if he'd spoken up a long time ago. But he hadn't said anything, and as Sho picked up his bag as usual - for the last time this spring, Ohno still didn't say a word.

"See you at the train station," Sho bid farewell, the bakery door closing loudly behind him.

He was already out of sight when Ohno stopped holding his breath and replied.

"Don't go."

 

 

 

 

Even if Ohno didn't want to say goodbye, he also didn't want to be the only one missing when Sho left for the city. Sho's siblings, his parents, his friends would all wave him off, and where would Ohno be? Sulking in the bakery, stuffing his face with cinnamon twist bread. It was tempting, actually, but eventually he placed the 'out to lunch' sign in his window and made his way to the train station as promised.

It was hotter outdoors than he'd anticipated it would be. He scrunched his nose at the way he seemed to grow more sweaty with each step, his clothes sticking in awkward places. Taking his bicycle would have been faster, but he had no desire to rush to his heartbreak.

The series of bizarre events in town made it easier for Ohno to accept that a piano was creating music without someone sitting at the bench, directly in the center of the train station and completely in his way. Ohno didn't know the tune it was playing, but it seemed appropriate. Upbeat and lively, as if everyone boarding the train was bound for a grand adventure. It was possible they were, even if Ohno secretly hoped that in Sho's case it was an awful and boring one. Not because he wanted Sho to be miserable, but because he _absolutely_ wanted Sho to be miserable.

Well. He'd apologize for it if Sho ever found out.

"How are you this late?" Jun called out, waving him over.

"Sticky buns," Ohno answered.

Jun probably didn't know he meant his physical buns were sticking together, but at least _he_ knew what he meant and it was funny. He had to keep his spirits up somehow. He tried not to look upset as Nino looped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. He couldn't really meet Sho's eye right now, so he stared intently at the man's insanely large suitcase instead.

"I'll be back at the end of the summer. I might stay if they offer me a job, but for now... it's just an internship, so no one cry, okay?"

Sho looked to Aiba in particular, who laughed and shook his head.

"I know you'll be back," he acknowledged with a bright smile. "Go get 'em, Sho-chan!"

Sho's train pulled into the station then, letting out a loud and almost mournful whistle. The music from the piano maintained its sense of whimsy, but also seemed to become something wistful as the conductor called for the passengers to board. Ohno shifted his gaze to glare at it a moment, mentally accusing it of mocking his pain, but Sho's light touch to his arm soon stole his attention.

"I guess this is it."

"I guess so," Ohno agreed.

"Ah, about the sleepwalking," he mentioned nervously, clearing his throat and leaning a little closer. "I've noticed it only happens on nights when I'm dreaming about something in particular."

Oh. That was new information.

"What's that?" Ohno asked.

"It's too embarrassing," he confessed, laughing and shaking his head.

He pulled Ohno into a brief hug, then gave Nino one as well. Ohno watched in awe as he just walked off after that, not explaining about his dreams at all. And, hey, didn't he want to tell Ohno that he would miss him, or tell him to take care of himself, or _something_? What was he thinking leaving Ohno with parting words like that? After all they'd been through!

"YOU PUNK!" he shouted as Sho waved energetically from the train window.

He hoped Sho sleepwalked into a river.

Not really.

But maybe a stream.

 

 

 

 

_Heeeeeeeeeelp._

Ohno stirred from sleep, grunting as he forced himself into a seated position. It was probably just the wind he was hearing, or an animal of some kind. Of course he couldn't be left to be hungover in peace! It took him some time to get his body moving, and even then he had to lean against the window a minute before he could muster the strength to close it.

He'd almost completed the task when he heard the same noise again in the distance.

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP._

This time it seemed significantly more human. Ohno tried to see if anyone was outside, but it was too dark to really make anything out.

_SATOSHIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Ohno froze, his body tensing at the sound of that voice. No, it couldn't be. Ohno remembered letting Sho get on the train. Ohno remembered pretending he wasn't crying at the bar and his friends encouraging him to get him smashed. He remembered a hole in his heart and a twist in his gut, and that was definitely today. He remembered it all too well considering he'd passed out at the end of it.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, wandering out of his cottage and into the crisp night air. "Why did I have to wake up now?"

At least, if it really was his mind playing tricks on him, he could spend a little time with the sea. It was better at calming him than pretty much anything else. Maybe he wouldn't work today. Maybe he'd take a boat out and--

_SERIOUSLY HELP ME, SATOSHI!_

Ohno quickly glanced up at the source of the screaming. His jaw dropped at the sight of Sho at the very top of the lighthouse. THAT COULDN'T BE POSSIBLE. Not only because of Sho's departure to the city, but because Ohno knew for sure that he had locked it all up, not ready for summer tourists. No one was supposed to be in there.

Also, Sho was terrified of heights! He would never willingly be so far above the earth.

"I'M COMING UP! DON'T MOVE!" he called.

"I CAN'T MOVE! THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO SAVE ME!" Sho called back.

Ohno might have convinced himself he was having a drunken hallucination if it weren't for that response, so typically Sho. Any other time he might have doubled over with laughter, but tonight he did his best to move quickly to find his keys.

It seemed to take forever to unlock the door at the bottom of the lighthouse, and even longer to climb the stairs. It was easy for Ohno on a good day, but he wasn't in the best state at the moment. It was agony, pure and simple, but Sho was waiting for him. A second chance was about the best motivation Ohno could possibly have right now.

When he finally reached the gallery, he took one look at Sho's trembling figure and couldn't help himself. He didn't bother with a greeting, or an inquisition. He cupped Sho's face in his hands and kissed him fiercely, following it up with smaller kisses across Sho's chin and nose.

He felt Sho's hand grip his shirt tightly and chuckled. Probably not the best place or time to be doing this. Sho probably wanted to get down from here as soon as possible. But, well, Ohno had kissed him. Too late to take it back now.

"I was dreaming about you again," Sho said, still shaking but looking Ohno straight in the eye. "I went to bed in the city, but then I was dreaming and... I'm here now."

Ohno nodded. It wasn't all clear to him yet, not exactly, but Sho's night travels didn't feel like such a coincidence anymore.

"You didn't want to go, did you? To the city. You didn't want to leave here."

Ohno had noticed the pattern before, hadn't he? When they'd spent their nights together, Sho seemed entirely at peace. He didn't wake up twisted in the bedsheets, didn't end up far from where he'd fallen asleep. It was the nights without Ohno that he seemed lost. This hadn't started until Sho had told him he was leaving. It hadn't really clicked with him until now.

"The only time things ever make sense to me is when I'm with you," Sho said into the crook of his neck, still holding on for dear life.

Ohno pulled him closer, then squeezed him tightly.

"I think you made the fountain change, and you might have had something to do with that piano playing at the train station. Oh, and the bread that baked itself when I was late..."

"Sorry."

"I'm not," Ohno laughed, "I think I was right that you were using magic. I just want to be sure I'm not wrong about why."

He almost asked Sho to say it, then. To confirm what he was feeling. But considering Sho had gone to great lengths to express it in other ways, it was probably more fair for Ohno to go first.

"I'm in love with you, Sho. I didn't want you to go either."

It was so easy to say, somehow, once Sho was back in his arms. It was embarrassing to think that he'd had any trouble with saying it before. He kissed Sho again, long and hard, just for good measure.

"I'm here now," Sho spoke against his lips.

Kissing was a perfect distraction for a fear of heights. At least until a strong gust of wind came. Suddenly Sho was worryingly pale.

"C'mon, Sho. You'll be nice and safe at my place," he promised, rubbing Sho's back to show his support.

"About that," Sho started nervously, slowly loosening his grip on Ohno's body, "I don't have an apartment anymore. So could I maybe stay with you? Until it all gets sorted out?"

Ohno shook his head, lacing their fingers together and leading Sho carefully to the stairs. What a silly question.

"You can stay with me forever," he offered, "I think that would be better, don't you?"

"Yes," Sho agreed, squeezing his hand. "That would be much better."

And so it was.


End file.
